A complicated Love Story
by MistyxKisame
Summary: A do-over of my accidentally deleted story "The Sleepover saga". In this story, it's kind of the same, but this time Kisame has a few too many admirers and Itachi must overcome this obstacle to get shark to love him. Contains yaoi and no yuri...yet...Based in anime because in the manga he has greenish blue skin instead of light blue skin. Rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

As some of you know, my story "The Sleepover Saga" has been deleted. Why? Because I was trying to delete something else and accidently deleted it. In this story, it's kind of the same except Deidara is also interested in Kisame. BTW when Deidara calls Sasori "Danna", he means "master". I'm surprised nobody made that joke about Deidara calling Sasori "master" all the time. I guess that people think that Senpai and Danna mean the same thing, which they don't. Senpai is what you call people you admire a lot, like an older student and Danna is master, aka someone you respect, like your teacher. Now on with the story.

Itachi's mother, Mikoto, had just brought her oldest and only son with her to the park so he could play with the other neighborhood children. It was bad enough that Fugato forced Itachi to study and train all the time, but the way that her son had no friends was just sad. She thought that if Itachi played with other children, maybe he could come out of his shell a little and be a happier boy.

"Where are we, mother?" Itachi asked confused.

"This is the park sweety!" Mikoto smiled.

"What's that?" Mikoto palm faced.

"Just go play…"

"Play…?"

"Crap…Look, go play in the sandbox."

"Yes mother…what am I supposed to do?"

"Build something out of the sand…" When Itachi opened his mouth, Mikoto shouted, "Then go sit there!"

Confused, Itachi just sat down in the sand box. He saw two other kids there. Itachi liked the one with blues skin. The other just looked a duck butt. Itachi decided to engage in conversation with the nicer looking one instead of the duck.

"Hi…" Itachi said softly.

"Hi!" the other kid smiled widely revealing that he had large sharp teeth.

"What are you doing?" Itachi was amazed to see that he had managed to build a little house with the sand.

"Building a sand castle…wanna play?"

"Ok…"

"I'm Kisame by the way. What's your name?"

"Uchiha Itachi…"

"That's a nice name."

Itachi didn't know why, but he blushed. After playing with Kisame a little bit, he grew to like him a lot. Maybe a little more than he should have.

"Kisame look what I…" it was the duck. "Who's this?"

"Oh that's Itachi. He's playing with us."

"Oh…" the duck frowned slightly. "Hm…" the duck looked into his hands. "Son of a biscuit! I'll be back…" the duck ran off.

"That was Deidara. Sorry about that…he can be a little…funny…"

"…"

"You don't talk much do you?"

Itachi shook his head. Kisame and Itachi went back to playing. Meanwhile Deidara peeked from the bushes, glaring at them…Itachi in particular.

"How dare that stupid weasel **_weasel_** his way into Kisame-sempai's heart…that thing shall pay…oh yes…he shall…" Mikoto just stared at the little blonde boy talking to himself. Hopefully, Itachi wouldn't be playing with him anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for sticking around for this chapter. If you don't like yaoi, don't read.

Chapter 2 ages

Itachi- 5

Deidara- 7 (he wasn't isn't in this chapter, but he is mentioned)

Kisame- 8

* * *

Pretty soon Kisame and Itachi became the best of friends. Itachi was pleased to know that the older boy liked his company despite the fact that he was 3 years older than him. He had even begun to have a little crush on the shark. Itachi was trying to keep his cool while around his friend, but always ended up blushing or saying something stupid.

"Itachi-san…" Itachi snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Do you think…" Kisame looked down. "Why are you holding my hand?"

Itachi turned bright red. "Sorry…" he slowly lifted up his hand.

"That's ok. So anyway, do you think that Deidara is a girl?" Kisame lay back down on the grass. "I've never asked because I was afraid that I would offend him."

"He may be. I don't really know." Itachi frowned slightly at the mention of the other boy. Deidara had proved to strongly hate him. Just last week, when Kisame, Deidara, and he went to the beach, Itachi had been laying down in the sand and Deidara bent down and farted in his face.

"Well he acts like one." Kisame stood up. "I'm going inside for something to eat. You coming?"

Itachi nodded. Kisame offered his hand to the young Uchiha who gladly took it. As they walked inside, Itachi never took his hand away from the older boy. Kisame's hands were soft like a baby's bottom and he smelled like roses and the ocean. If Kisame had noticed that they were holding hands, he didn't pull away.

After they had eaten, Kisame asked Itachi if he wanted to stay over. Itachi nodded and went to call his mother. Mikoto happily agreed with it and told him she would bring his stuff over. When nightfall came around, it was time for the chibis to go to bed. Kisame was nice enough to let him sleep on his bed while he slept on a futon. Itachi didn't believe it, but he was scared. He had never been anywhere without his parents before. Looking down, he saw that Kisame was fast asleep. Biting his lip, he wasn't sure if he should wake up Kisame or just lay there. To top it all off, he had to pee…**_badly_**.

"Kisame…" Itachi whimpered.

"Huh?" Kisame sat up. "Yeah Itachi-san?"

"I have to pee…"

"Ok, I'll take you." Itachi heard Kisame get up and felt a hand touch his. "Come on, I'll take you."

Even though it was pitch black, amazingly, Kisame could see, yet Itachi couldn't. As a matter of fact, he tripped twice. How Kisame could see in the dark, Itachi didn't know. After Itachi did his business, he stepped out of the bathroom. To his horror, Kisame wasn't there. Where was he? Itachi felt like crying so he did. It was only when he felt a hand on his shoulder when he felt the shark's presence.

"Kisame!" Itachi turned at tightly hugged Kisame.

"Hey Itachi…why are you crying?"

"I thought you left me!" Itachi snuggled into his friend's chest still crying.

"No, I just fell asleep."

When they had gotten back into the room, the two boys got into their beds. Itachi was still a little frightened from when he had thought Kisame had left him. Getting down, Itachi got down beside Kisame and poked him.

"Hm…yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you?" Itachi blushed, not really sure why, but he was.

"Sure…" Kisame scooted over and lifted up the covers.

Turning bright red, Itachi crawled under the covers with Kisame. The shark then put his arms around his best friend. Itachi blushed again and buried his face into Kisame's chest.

"Kisame…"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me we'll always be there for each other…" Itachi wasn't sure why he was asking Kisame to promise this, but all he knew was that he wanted and needed Kisame in his life.

"Sure…" Kisame closed his eyes.

Smiling, Itachi closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Well I can't think of anything else for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one.


End file.
